Electric Crisis South Park K2
by GumBerryMint
Summary: Ads have taken over the world by inserting a chip into humans that make them just like them. Jimmy Valmer the leader of the rebellion, has been said to be captured and Kenny takes his place. Little did Kenny know that someone he has loved since the 4th grade has been turned into an ad.Will Kenny fall for the little Jewish boy or will he risk hurting him to defeat the ads.
1. Its Only The Beginning

Its been 4 months since ads have found a way to turn humans into their little minions. By installing a microchip into a human's neck ,the wires start travelling throughout the human body and connects to the brain, nerves, and other body parts.Ever since, South Park is trying their best to survive and get rid of the ads. With the help of the leader of the rebellion, Jimmy Valmer, the people strive to survive this crisis.

Kenny's POV

-16 months ago-

I wake up to the sound of my mom telling me to get ready for school. As soon as she left, I grabbed my parka and flipped my hood up. I went downstairs and quickly went over to the usual place where the guys and I meet up. I arrived in less than 3 minutes and was greeted by Kyle and Stan. "Hey Ken!" Said Kyle. He was always the optimist of the group but was also the type to question life and existence. "Hey guys." I mumbled under my hood. Soon Cartman came and did his daily routine of making fun of Kyle for being Jewish and me for being poor. "SHUT UP CARTMAN!" was yelled but before Kyle could say anything else...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Im so tired...but I can't stop now...how long have I been running for?...Kyle...

-Present-

**Beep beep beep beep**

I smack my alarm clock off the table but...

**Beep beep beep beep**

"Ugh." I got out of bed and picked up my now broken alarm clock, "Well I mean its still working." I got ready and walked out of my room. I walked towards the meeting room and took a seat next to Stan. "Hey bro.", he greeted. "Hey"I muffled, I was wearing a black bandana mask, my usual orange parka(with the hood down) and...Kyle's hat...

-16 months ago-

"KYLE GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Stan yelled pulling Kyle away from a mysterious figure. I punched the guy and his hood flew off, I looked at my hands and there was blue stuff on my hands. The figure proceeded to look up and asked "Do you ever wonder whether you can completely trust your friends?"Stan and I got confused and didnt realize that he had grabbed Kyle and put something in his neck. "**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**" Kyle screamed and started twitching. The figure ran away and I tried to reach for Kyle but ,he grabbed my arm. "**Are you sure your satisfied with life Kenny?**" I was confused " Uhmm Kyle are you feeling ok?" I reached for his forehead to see whether he was having a fever. He then tackled me and tried to put something in my neck " AGH, Kyle what the heck!?" I tried to get him off but it felt like he suddenly became stronger and just stared blankly at me.I manage to get him off (with Stan's help of course) "Dude ,Kyle , what the hell is wrong with you?!" Stan said before immediately being cut off my Jimmy "GUYS THE C-C-CITY IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY A-AA-ADS WE GOTTA RUN!" We looked over at Kyle but he was gone..with his hat on the ground. "Holy shit, well atleast now Kahl is gone"Cartman said with obviously no remorse, as Stan and me just stared at the ground...

-Present-

"So how was sleeping?"Stan asked. "Well, I broke another alarm clock." "Again? Dude, that is the 5th time this week!" Stan said in utter disbelief. After 2 minutes, the meeting started. "So ye-yesterday we've covered a half of Colorado, but now w-we will be covering somewhere that were all probably familiar with." We all looked at Jimmy with wide eyes. "Y-you mean.." "Yes Craig, were going back to South Park b-because Leslie 2.0 is there and if we kill her..then everything will be much e-easier."

After hours of preparing we got ready and headed for South Park. "Man, its been a while." Cartman spoke. Ever since we formed the rebellion, Cartman changed, he became a lot more cooperative and responsible. He's also become very supportive and nicer. Stan on the other hand became pretty blunt and cold, well not to me but to others. I guess he really misses Kyle since they were Super Best Friends and ever since Kyle got turned into an ad, he's been distant lately...but I know one thing, he and I are determined to get Kyle back. I also changed a bit. I became more mature and got very good at using the bat. I missed Kyle as much as Stan did, he was the only one who stuck by me at the hospital when I was dying and read letters to me. He was adorable, smart and really just a kind-hearted person... I just wanted to see him again. We were walking cautiously on the road to South Park. "Hey...you think we'll see him?" Stan asks. "..." I stayed silence. I can see Cartman's face turn into a bit of disgust. Even though his attitude has changed his hate for Kyle never will. "I dont know...". The rest of the journey became silent.

Finally..we arrived...

"Ok, l-listen we can't let anything stop us from our mission even if it's our f-fr-friends." Jimmy reminds. "Yes sir!" We all replied. We split ourselves into groups.

Jimmy's group

Craig

Token

Kevin

Butters

Stan's group

Kenny

Clyde

Wendy

Annie

Cartman's group

Bebe

Nathan

Red

Scott

And other groups of people we didnt know. From where we were standing we could see a tall building. "We will all m-meet up at the entrance..see you there." Jimmy said before splitting up.

-Jimmy's group-

The five teenagers travel along, reluctantly hitting every ad that poses a threat or tries to turn them into an ad. "Alright looks like we got rid of most of the-wait where's Craig?" The team looked behind to find that Craig wasn't there as well as Butters. "SH*T!"


	2. Familiar

-Cartman's Group-

"Scott, what are the first three rules that Jimmy specifically told us?" Bebe asked "Uh Umm Dont stay far away from your group, never come in contact with an ad unless you have a weapon, and never stay close to an inactive ad just incase it reactivates its self through contact?" "Right.. so WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bebe asked in an obviously annoyed tone. "Come back here and get away from that ad-infested dog!" "But its cute!!" Scott argued. "SHH, guys your gonna blow our cover!!" The fat boy quickly shushed. "What exactly are we supposed to do Eric?" Bebe questioned. "Deactivate any 'used to be human' ads we find, kill any true ads and get to the large tower over there." Cartman pointed. They all nodded and started their search for ads while slowly approaching the large tower. "**AHHHHHH ERROR ERROR ERROR**"An ad yells before quickly being beheaded by Nathan "Geez dude.."Scott shivered. He liked to take down ads without violence ,so he's normally the one to deactivate them or restrain them. His reflexes are very useful for 'use to be human' ads. But suddenly... "SH*T!!"

-Stan's group-

"Uhhh my legs are killing me..."Clyde groaned. "Yeah well deal with it, you've been complaining ever since we started walking." Annie replied. "SH*T!"... "Umm guys what was that?" Kenny asked "It sounded like Jimmy." "I dont know, but whatever it was, just ignore it, we have to get moving." Stan shushed and continued walking. The five teens proceeded to walk cautiously before being startled by a voice. "G-Guys we have a problem, Craig and Butters are m-missing." "What!, when?" Stan quickly responded. "25 minutes ago, we looked all over the area around us but still cant find them." "Jimmy, you dont suppose that they caught got do you?!" Clyde shakingly said. "I dont know but just k-keep a look out alright. I already talked to Cartman's group and the goth kids as well a-as the Vampkids so just continue the m-mi-mission." "Copy that!" I responded, before continuing our journey.

-??????-

I giggled as I stared down on all my monitors. "Boss, we have captured two of the humans in the rebellion!" "Good, who are the ads that have done this?" I say bluntly. "TT-33 and KB-73" "Make sure the two of them go through all of the needed procedures before going back to work...oh and remember,...in an estimated 3 hours the rebellion should be at the front of the tower...make sure all our ads are there."...

-Somewhere in the facility-

"Oh hamburgers! If only we didn't get so distracted we wouldn't have been captured, huh Craig?" But the black haired boy didn't respond. "Craig?" "Shh Im trying to think of something." Butters looks at him in confusion. "Dont tell me its about **him**. You know **he's** the reason why were trapped here." Craig sighed as he didn't intend to have cross paths with his "boyfriend". "No im not thinking about **him**, im trying to find out why they haven't killed us yet or haven't turned us into one of them." "Well whatever the reason, think about it later and help me break these bars!" The blonde boy said and continued attempting to break the slightly rusty bars. "Its no use!" Craig sighed "Their made of tungsten steel and if you keep hiting them the alarm will go off, so stop that!" The dark haired boy had to raise his voice just to get the smaller boy to stop. The cell they were held in was small and gave a very eerie vibe. The floor was cold and you could hear the sound of water droplets from a mile away. The two teens didn't know what to do other than wait. "Hey Craig?" Butters said trying his best to not break down. "What?" Craig answered in a rather harsh tone. Butters was brought back by the sudden change in attitude when he saw Craig tearing up. Craig was never the type to cry, he never gave a fuck, he never cared about anything, yet he was crying. It was hard to believe that the unbreakable, cold and cynical Craig Tucker was the same person as the trembling boy sitting in front of him." Oh jeepers! Craig please don't cry, we have to stay strong for the others!" Butters tried to calm Craig down but it seems all he did was make it worse when suddenly Craig's eyes widened as he touched his face. "W-Why-Why am I crying?" He questioned "I shouldn't be fucking crying! I don't care! Why is there tears on my face!" The ravenette looked up the blonde boy in front of him, concern clearly written on the boy's face. Silence filled the room once again as the light of the moon shined down upon the two boys...

"Hey, why the sad face? We just captured two rebels."An unknown figure appeared from the darkness. "I know but I feel like I know those two, like I've seen them before." Another figure appears beside the strangely familiar redhead. "Same, but thats not the point." Green and blue eyes glowed as the two figures stared down on a group that seemed to be led by a large male. "We have business to take care of." The taller figure finished and swooped into the shadows...


End file.
